


Do I Dare? - Perceptions

by hazel_0383



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_0383/pseuds/hazel_0383
Summary: Cameron Ann Morgan and her best friends are living an okay life at Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Men And Women. Cammie is the Headmistress' daughter and Bex is the daughter of MI-6. The two are childhood best friends. Elizabeth Stutton is Cammie's bookworm friend and Macey is the daughter of a senator. All of Cammie's best friends are involved with boys. Macey wants Cammie to see what it's all about, but she isn't sure she should. Does she dare find out what lies ahead if she does?





	1. Chapter 1: Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a story.

I just love the game of truth or dare. It's funny, really it is. I mean, If you say, "Dare." the person makes you do something silly, stupid, funny, or boring. And I love to play Blackjack. Somehow I was raised thinking life in general was a game. That's because I'm pretty good. I've only been beat once. But he was good. Real good. But where's my manners? You probably want to know my name. I'm Cameron. Cameron Ann Morgan. Everyone calls me Cammie. Code name, Chameleon. My mom's the headmistress and my step dad's the Cove Ops teacher.  
"Cammie. Cammie. Earth to Cammie!" I jolted.  
"Oh! Sorry."  
"Now's not the time to be daydreaming, Cam." Bex Baxter, my best friend, said. Macey McHenry, my other best friend, glanced at the double doors.  
"Speaking of daydreaming, look at what just walked in." We looked to see Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, and Jonas Anderson coming in with a group of other guys. When they sat down, I noticed that Zach took the empty spot by me.  
"Um...I'm going to go to Professor Buckingham's." Zach pressed his knee into mine, and smirked.  
"Study geek?" Liz Stutton's head popped up, as he spoke.  
"Maybe." I said, softly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. You play twenty one?" Zach inquired, amazed.  
"Undefeated." I boasted.  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Maybe you just never had good competition." Preston shuffled the cards.  
"Now you two know the rules?"  
"No cheating." I stated, annoyed.  
"Best 2 out of three ok?" We both nodded. Preston dealt the cards and I looked at mine.  _I can do this. I'm undefeated, I've never been beaten._  I had a 7 and a 10. _If I can beat a girl, then I sure as heck can beat a boy. Breathe, Cam, breathe._ "Hit or stay, Cam?" Preston asked me. Zach's eyes met mine.  
"Hit." He passed me a card. It was an ace. That meant 18 was my number. Should I risk it?  
"Hit or stay, Zach?" He smirked at me.  _I hate that smirk!_   _I wish I could slap that smirk off your face._  
"Hit." He took his cards.  
"Hit or stay, Cam?"  
"Hit." This time, a 2. Meaning 20.  _Breathe, Cam, you've got this._  
"Hit or stay, Zach?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my best friend, Sydney, for helping me with this book.
> 
>  
> 
> And please don't forget:  
> Please Comment


	2. Chapter 2: Beat By A Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a story.

"Cammie. You're good. How could you let yourself get beat by a boy?" Lizzie rambled.  
"At least he didn't play Blackjack. She's TOO good." Macey said.  
"Maybe HE will." Zach said, coming up.  
"You wouldn't." Macey snapped.  
"Try me." Zach commented. Macey was about to reach for him, but I held her back.  
"Go ahead if you think you're good enough."  
"I was thinking about trying a different area." He said, circling me. Then he walked away.  
"What does that mean?" Lizzie asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Cammie." Macey said, quickly. "Is there anything else you're good at...other than card games?"  
"Maybe. Why?"  
"Tell me."  
"Puzzles, dancing, singing, acting, and...P&E."  
"No puzzles, Lizzie gets headaches. We'll start with singing and dancing. Can you do both at the same time?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. Tonight, you're going to perform at Grant's party."  
"No. No crowds, Macey."  
"You can do it."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You say she's good? How good?" Grant asked Macey.  
"Cammie, show him." Jonas sat at the piano, so I walked over to him.  
"Could you play If Only?" I asked him, whispering. He nodded, begining to play.

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only  
If only

When I stopped, Grant looked at me.  
"Well? How about it?"  
"I definately want her. I'm doing a contest. She's good."  
"Well, then. It's settled. So can she do any song?"  
"Any song she'd like."  
"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, best 2 out of three. Cammie won the first one. Zach won the last two. I left that out for suspence.


	3. Chapter 3: Preping the stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a story.

"So, I heard someone's planning to perform for Grant's party." Zach said to me. He smirked.

"Maybe. She could be good, you never know." I commented.

"You know, boasting is what hurt you last time."

"And? Are you after me for some special reason?"

"Maybe." He said, stepping closer. He was so close, I could feel his breath on me. "If I'm lucky, I'll win another trophy."

"Really?"

"Yep." He said, his fingers in my hair. "See you around." He slipped away.

"Hey, Cam. What's new?" Macey asked. "You tell me." Then I told her about mine and Zach's conversation.

"Good thing this competition is 2 weeks long."

"What? No, Mace. I don't want this."

"Have you gone soft?"

"No."

"This isn't like you. You love competition."  _Only when feelings don't get in the way._

"I know, but I...just...nevermind."

"Good. Rehearsal is in a few minutes. You should go see your mom."

"Thanks." I said, sarcastically.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hey, Kiddo. We have a special guest here tonight." Mom said, as she led me to the kitchen. Aunt Abby was giggling with a well-dressed, clean-cut, young man. When she saw me, she stood.

"Squirt, it's be  **too** long. You've grown so much. I..."

"Aunt Abby." I hugged her. She laughed.

"You're so much like your father. Still got your mother's eyes though." Mom rolled her eyes.

"Abigail, introduce Cameron to your young man."

"Right. Agent Townsend, this is Cammie. My niece. Cammie, this is Agent Townsend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cammie is a little stage fright, but not too much. I made her to be like that. Sorry if you don't like that.


	4. Chapter 4: Undefeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first summary I will write. Cammie is going against a few people to be one top next to Preston, Eva, Zach, Macey, and Bex.

"Alright. What would you like to sing, Cam?" Macey asked me.  
"Um...Bless Myself."  
"Great. I like it." Macey said. Bex nodded.  
"Me too. Sing it." The music started.

There's a little secret I would like to tell you  
There's a book of lies  
I know they'll to sell you  
And they'll try, and they'll try  
To convince you to buy  
You need them  
So the next time you're down  
Look inside not around

I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify  
All the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself

I have searched the world to find  
There's nothing better  
Then me, myself and I can come together  
And I know for fact  
There's a spirit I lack or defend  
Yeah I've been through it all  
Just to find in the end  
I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify  
All the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself

Do you ever wonder  
How anything can make you cry  
Have yourself discover  
That the pain you feel is the pain that you deny  
In your life  
So open up your eyes

You can bless yourself  
There's no need for someone else  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify  
All the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself

OooOoo  
Lalalalala  
Lalalalala  
I will survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself

"Wow! It's in the bag, Cammie."  
"Thanks."  
"Good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	5. Chapter 5: What A Winner!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cammie kicks some tail and shows out. But can she keep going and be a champion all on her own? And does she have what it takes to be on top?

Plug in the mic open the curtain  
Turn on the lights I'm through rehearsing  
The feeling ignites I'm in control  
The crowds in the palm of my hands  
All my fans stand what is the truth?  
What an illusion?  
You're searching for proof  
But are you certain?  
Whatever you see is what you get  
If words paint a picture then  
I betcha i can getch ya yeah

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything, anything, anything  
I'll make you believe in me  
I can be why you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I can make you see  
That I can be anything, anything, anything

I've got nothing to lose I've been exposed  
I'm paying my dues playing the role  
I'm breaking the rules flowing the flow  
I've got the whole world nodding yes  
Like some bobble heads  
I'll break a sweat if you wanna  
Confess all your sins You know you got em  
The rooms in a spin the fevers pitched  
I swear there's no doubt I'm legit I'm no counterfeit

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything, anything, anything  
I'll make you believe in me  
I can be why you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I can make you see  
That I can be anything, anything, anything  
You want from me

I'm not shy boy  
I can be why you want  
Your bright shiny toy  
You just have to respond  
The click never stops  
But baby it's time  
There's no doubt in my mind that I can make you believe  
I can be what you want me be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything, anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me be  
Tonight is the night where I make you see  
That I can be anything, anything, anything  
I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything, anything, anything  
I'll make you believe in me  
I can be why you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I can make you see  
That I can be anything, anything, anything  
You want from me

I exited back to my room. The door was already opened. I walked in cautiously. "About time you got in here. I really hope you're as good as I've heard." Zach said, nervously tugging on his collar. I stepped into the room a little more.  
"Why? I thought you wanted to beat me."  
"You don't know? Reed Westfall wants to beat you to be on top. Against me."  
"And?" I walked over to my table.  
"He's nuts about you. He wants to prove he's better than me."  
"Well. Then count on the judges." I turned to my mirror. He stood behind me.  
"You don't get it, do you?"  
"Maybe. Maybe not." He leaned in, his lips touching my cheek.  
"I could show you, but it might mess up your competitive ego. This is where I leave you." He stepped back and I choked back tears.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And Cammie Morgan's group is the winner. So both Zach's and Cammie's group have to pick one person to go on head to head. You have 30 seconds to decide starting...now!" Macey and Bex looked at me.  
"You can do it. You're better than us."  
"Okay. I'll do it."  
"Time's up." I stepped out. Then I saw Zach step out.  
"Good. Go prepare and the first one up is Zach." I nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	6. Chapter 6: Catch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cammie won in the round against Reed. Zach loves Cammie, but can he win to show her that love is greater than ego?

I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home  
They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design

'Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

There's a house we can build  
Every room inside is filled  
With things from far away  
The special things I compile  
Each one there to make you smile  
On a rainy day  
They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say we've lost our minds  
I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy  
Runaway to a world that we design

Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make...

"Alright. Let's hear it for our favorite...Cammie Morgan!" I saw my mom sitting close to the front.

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye  
Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass but don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you  
Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
But I can't get my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

Now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without care  
So here I go  
It's what I feel  
For the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me...

"Alright, both of you. We'll decide."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that? I've taught you better. Why? You can do better than that!"  
"I...I...I think...I'm...in love..."


	7. Chapter 7: You're What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cammie thinks she's in love, but can her friends understand that? And can she still win and feel the way she does? Can she control her feelings in front of the judges?

"You're what?" Macey almost screamed.  
"I'm in love, I think." Macey almost shook me. Bex held her back.  
"I worked on this for days and this is what I get from you?"  
"Macey, I don't think Cam likes this any more than you or I do."  
"I'm not sure what to do."  
"I don't think you should worry about that, Kiddo. I think you'll be happy with the judges' decision."  
"Mom." I said, looking at her. "You came."  
"I think your father would be proud."  
"Really?" She nodded.  
"It doesn't matter if you win a trophy or not. Sweetheart, life isn't just one big game. Just that you try your best. That's all that matters."  
"But I really want that record deal with Grant. I think I really want to start a singing career."  
"We'll see. That's something I'd have to speak with Grant about. But we'll see."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, the judges have decided." Grant said, looking at me. "Cammie, please step forward." I stepped out.  
"Your style and genre was exceptional and complete. You really live the part that is told of you. Great job." Cheston said, smiling.  
"Me too. I literally live in the same room with you, but that was beyond amazing." Lizzie said.  
"I like it too. I was really in awe." Mick said.  
"Of course they liked Zach too." Grant commented and they nodded. "So." He nooded to the judges. Cheston opened the plastic lid and hit the white button.  
"We declare a tie." Confetti went everywhere on the stage. Suddenly, I was pulled then Zach dipped me.  
"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" The crowd chanted.  
"This is what I was trying to tell you." He leaned in to kiss me. As he did, we came up. I slipped my arms around his neck. Then he let me go. Music began to play.

 

Lookin' back at yesterday  
I thought I gave it everything  
But still there's so much road ahead of me  
When I looked into your eyes  
I guess I didn't recognise  
Who we are and all that we can be  
Sometimes it's hard to find yourself  
But it's worth it in the end  
'Cause in your heart is where it all begins

We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Makin' that change  
You gotta believe  
(Whoa, oh, oh)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see

It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me

There's something special that I've learned  
It's together we can change the world  
Everybody's got somethin' they can bring  
When you take a look inside yourself  
Do you wish that you were something else  
But who you are is who you need to be  
Sometimes it's hard to find yourself, but it's worth it in the end  
'Cause in your heart is where it all begins

We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Makin' that change  
You gotta believe  
(Whoa, oh, oh)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see

It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me

If we all can do our part  
We know that it can be the start  
To bring about the difference that we need, yeah  
I promise we can work this out  
I promise we can see it through  
Don't you know it's up to me  
It's up to me and you!

We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
(Wanna be free)  
We gotta get loud  
Makin' that change  
You gotta believe  
(Whoa, oh, oh)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see

It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	8. Chapter 8: Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the competition, can Cammie really remember that she can drop her ego? Can Cammie remember that people like her for who she is and not for how many games she can win?

"Hey, Cam. So I spoke with your mom." Grant said, laying a folder down on the table. "Really? About what?" "Making a record deal. With you." "I...really?" "But?" Macey interjected. "Well. I can't make a contract with just you. It's the rules. My first deal has to be a joint group." "So a duet?" Macey snapped. "Macey, respect the dude. He wants her." Preston warned Macey. "Yes, Mace. A duet." "With?" "Zach. I also have an interest in him too. I think it will work." "When do I need to give you an answer?" I inquired. "The end of the week." "That's fair enough." "Is it?" Macey commented. "I mean, you don't really like him, do you?" "It's about feelings. It's about if I can put up with him." "Can you?" She asked. I stood. "We'll find out by the end of the week." I left.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"So, did Grant tell you?" Zach inquired, nervously.

"Of course. What did you say?" I asked.

"I told him I was okay with it if you were. What about you?"

"I told him that I wanted to think about it."

"That sounds fair." "I need to think about if it will work." I pulled out my phone.

"Sing me a song."

"Here?"

"Yep."

"Now?"

"Yep. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"But-"

"I said no buts."

"Fine." I sighed.

"Everybody, please welcome Cammie Morgan." He plugged up my phone to Cheston's speaker.

"Thank you. Let's get to dancing."

 

  
Let me tell you something you can really trust  
Everybody's got a wicked side  
I know you think that you can never be like us  
Watch and learn so you can get it right

You need to drag your feet  
You need to nod your head  
You need to lean back  
Slip through the cracks  
You need to not care  
Uh, you need to not stare  
You need a whole lot of help  
(You need to not be yourself)

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (hey)  
Chillin' like a, chillin' like a (hey), villain

Your attention when you act like that  
Let us teach you how to disappear  
You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat  
Gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here  
You need to watch your back  
You need to creep around  
You need to slide real smooth  
Don't make a sound  
And if you want it, take it  
And if you can't take it, break it  
And if you care about your health  
(Seriously, you need to not be yourself)

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a

I really wanna be bad a lot  
And I'm giving it my best shot  
But it's hard being what I'm not  
Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught  
He's right, we gotta stay low-key  
Now show us how bad you can be  
Like this? (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Like this? (yeah, yeah)  
Oh yeah, I think I got this  
Let's go, I'm ready to rock this  
And I ain't gonna thank you for your help  
I think I found the words to myself

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You need to break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain

 

Everyone clapped, as Zach helped me down of the desk. Madame Dabney came in and saw me with Zach. "Madame Dabney, we can explain..."

"Don't. Cameron dear, do you know what you just did?" Grant walked in form behind her.

"You proved to me that you and Zach **can** work together. I want you two to do that song tonight." We looked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cammie sings like no one's around and she breaks out of her competitive shell.

"And now, please help me welcome... Zachary Goode and Cammie Morgan!" I pulled away from Zach.

"I...I..can't..."

"We'll do it together, come on." We came out together. The music started and stood behind Zach.

 

  
Let me tell you something you can really trust  
Everybody's got a wicked side  
I know you think that you can never be like us  
Watch and learn so you can get it right

You need to drag your feet  
You need to nod your head  
You need to lean back  
Slip through the cracks  
You need to not care  
Uh, you need to not stare  
You need a whole lot of help  
(You need to not be yourself)

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (hey)  
Chillin' like a, chillin' like a (hey), villain

Your attention when you act like that  
Let us teach you how to disappear  
You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat  
Gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here  
You need to watch your back  
You need to creep around  
You need to slide real smooth  
Don't make a sound  
And if you want it, take it  
And if you can't take it, break it  
And if you care about your health  
(Seriously, you need to not be yourself)

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a

I really wanna be bad a lot  
And I'm giving it my best shot  
But it's hard being what I'm not  
Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught  
He's right, we gotta stay low-key  
Now show us how bad you can be  
Like this? (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Like this? (yeah, yeah)  
Oh yeah, I think I got this  
Let's go, I'm ready to rock this  
And I ain't gonna thank you for your help  
I think I found the words to myself

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You need to break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain

 

 

Everyone clapped. "And now if we cheer for her, Cammie will sing her own song." The crowd cheered.

"What will I sing?"

"Bless Myself."

 

 

There's a little secret I would like to tell you  
There's a book of lies  
I know they'll to sell you  
And they'll try, and they'll try  
To convince you to buy  
You need them  
So the next time you're down  
Look inside not around

 

I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify  
All the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself

 

I have searched the world to find  
There's nothing better  
Then me, myself and I can come together  
And I know for fact  
There's a spirit I lack or defend  
Yeah I've been through it all  
Just to find in the end

 

I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify  
All the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself

 

Do you ever wonder  
How anything can make you cry  
Have yourself discover  
That the pain you feel is the pain that you deny  
In your life  
So open up your eyes

 

You can bless yourself  
There's no need for someone else  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself

I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify  
All the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself

 

OooOoo  
Lalalalala  
Lalalalala  
I will survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	10. Chapter 10: Stop Being "Competitive You" And Be Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach tries to teach Cammie how to be herself, but can Cammie learn? Or is it too late?

_Zach's P.O.V._

 

"I'm going to get her to play Blackjack." I said, smiling. I watched her in a way that she wouldn't know I was.

"Why?" Grant inquired, shuffling my cards. I took one quick glance at him then returned to my orginal look.

"I just got a good feeling about it. Call her over here. Act like  **you** want her to play against me."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. Just make sure her friends don't follow."

"Got it."

"Good."

 

_Cammie's P.O.V._

 

"Cammie, come with me." Grant said. I got up and followed him out the doors. "Pres?" He came out.

"What?"

"Go in. Make sure they stay. I'll be back."

"Got it."

"Good." He  said, taking my arm. "This way." He led me to the library, opening the door.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No. Looks like this is where I leave you. Bis demnächst!"

"Ja...sicher." I walked in and looked around. "Hallo? Ist jemand da?"

"Ja. Ich bin, wer fragt?"

"Ich kann dich nicht sehen."

"Ich kenne. Aber jetzt kann ich dich sehen, Cammie." A figure moved from the shelves.

"Zach, worum geht es?"

"Cards." He said, switching to English. He led me to a table. "Just you and me. And a game of cards."

"Cool." I stepped back.

"Tu das nicht, Gallagher Girl." He warned.

"Warum nicht?"

"Sitzen. Warum haben die so Angst vor mir?"

"Kein grund. Aber wenn ich es täte, würde ich dir nicht sagen."

"Fine. Just sit." He said, irritated. "Now, you know what game I want to play with you. Don't you?"

"Blackjack."

"Yep. And if I win, you have to go on dates with me and help me in every class except Cove. Ops. for a month."

"A month?"

"Make that...two months."

"I...what...you..."

"What's wrong? Can't speak english?"

"Yes! I can! And I refuse to be your little servant for two months!" I said, infuriated. He smirked.

"Then you better win."

"I'll show **you.** "

"Oooh, I'm  **so** scared."

"You will be."

 

* * *

 

 

"End of the line, Gallagher Girl. Whatcha got?" I looked back at my cards.  _I can do this. I probably won this one. We've played 5 games and I've only won one of them. What's wrong with me?_

"Nine-teen." I said, laying my cards down. His playful smirk faded. "You?"

"Twenty-three." He said, laying down his cards. "But I still won over all."

"Yahoo."

"Cheer up, Gallagher Girl. We're going to have plenty of fun together."

"Ja...sicher." I whispered to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	11. Chapter 11: Break My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach shows Cammie how to have fun and sing after he hears the rumors. Could it be possible that Cammie is a player? In dating?

_Zach's P.O.V._

 

"I heard she is a really big player." Eva said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She gets a guy to go all goo goo eyes over her, then she drops him." Tina said, snapping.

 

_Cammie's P.O.V._

 

I walked in the classroom and heard music. Zach was making his way toward me.

So you're the girl,  
I heard the rumor,   
You've got the boys wrapped around your finger,  
Such a sweet heartbreaker,  
If you're the game I wanna be a player,  
Oh, you can do whatever you want,  
It's alright with me,

 

He took my hand. I smiled, following him around the room.

  
Why don't you break my heart?  
Make it hurt so bad,   
come on and give it your best, no more less, I insist, I want it just like that,  
Why don't you break my heart,   
It sounds good to me,  
Do it over again, again, again,   
You're just what I need,   
Why don't you break my heart yeah?

 

I knew by then, he'd heard  **all** about me. "Really? Are you sure? Cause it'll hurt. Bad."

  
Break it. ooh yeah  
Stare me down, intimidate me,  
Baby please, you'll never break me,  
Bring it on, cause I can take it,  
You're so cool, the way you play it,  
Oh you can do whatever you like, it sounds good to me,  
Why don't you break my heart?

 

He dipped me, smiling.

"Try me. I'm a little bit stronger than you think."

"Ok." I pulled away from him. Everyone went back to their seats, as Zach got his phone and we sat down. Madame Dabney came in.

"Nice try, Zachary. Try moving faster." She walked over to her speaker and Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. "Choose your partners, ladies and gentlemen." Zach looked at me.

"Du schuldest mir, Gallagher Girl. Merken?"

"Ja, sicher."

"I should also mention that we will be having a test this month and next month. Toward the end of each month." I instantly knew why he wanted me for two months. The tests. I was going to be his partner for the tests. He wanted to be assured that he'd pass.  _Why should I care? I just want to get through these two months._

"Seems like you've got something on your mind, Gallagher Girl." He said, as we danced. His playful look was gone and was replaced by a gentle look.

"Maybe I do." I said. "Maybe I do."

"Then please share." The song went off. Then Photograph by Ed Sheeran came on. I looked at Zach. "I'm still waiting, Gallagher Girl. I mean, every girl in here is leaning into their partner, except you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really."

"I'm looking into your eyes and their saying something different."

"I can't seem to let you go." I whispered. He looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually, I can let go of a guy quickly. But right now...well right now, I can't."

"I'm listening, but lean into me so Madame Dabney will quit staring at us." I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of dancing like that, he whispered, "Can I tell you something?"

"Um-hm."

"I like you."

"I like you, too." I said, looking at him. He leaned in, his lips getting closer to mine. I closed my eyes. His lips finally found mine. We stopped dancing and my arms went around his neck. And he wrapped his arms around my waist. We blocked everyone out and it was like we were in a world of our very own.  _What's going on? Why am I letting him do this when I know how I am? I don't want to hurt him. And I...I think I'm in love with him._ Our world was finally broken by the ending of the of the song. We looked around and noticed that everyone was starting at us.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So...do you like him?" Macey asked, as she played Space Between by Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson softly from her phone.

"I...I'm not sure." She sat down by me.

"Tell me everything you feel. For him."

"I feel good."

"That's it?"

"No. I really like being near him. It's like I can be the part of me I've wanted to be, you know?"

"I know what you mean, Cam. But you being good at everything **is** you. Isn't it?"

"Not really. It just made me a popular me. Not the real me I'm supposed to be."

"He must really be worth it."

"I guess so. If I tell you something, you promise not to kill him?"

"Sure. If it's about this."

"Sort of. When I left the other day, Grant took me to meet Zach in the library."

"And?"

"We played Blackjack."

"And he won?"

"Um-hm. I have to go out with him on dates and do homework for every class except Cove. Ops. with him for two months."

"Well, that might be good."

"How come?"

"You can find out whether you really like him or not. See what I mean?"

"I do. Mace?"

"Yeah, Cam?"

"I like talking to you like this. Other than Bex, I've never had a true best friend that was like a sister to me. I'm an only child." She hugged me.

"You have me. I'll always be here."

"I love you, Mace."

"I love you, Cam. And I'm sorry for getting angry at you for you trying to be you. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"It's fine. Zach'll be here any minute."

"I can't believe your mom is letting you go into town with him. Alone."

"I know. Can you help me?"

"Sure. What song do you want to hear?"

"Chillin Like A Villian."

"I dig it." She played it. "Now, lip gloss?"

"Sure. I hate lip stick." She put some on my lips.

"Necklace?"

"Yes. The one my dad gave me." She put it around my neck.

"I like it."

"Me too."

"There!" Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	12. Chapter 12: Being Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach tries open Cammie's eyes to the truth about her competitive ego. Will she finally learn? Can she find the truth about his feelings (for her)?

"You okay?" He asked, as we walked to the line of vehicles.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where's our ride?"

"Here." He said, pointing to a dark blue jeep. "Your mom said we could borrow it. Hop in." I looked at him.

"Your driving?"

"You've got a better idea how to get there, I suppose?"

"No."

"Then hop in." I got in and buckled up. "Alright. Are you ready?"

"Let's go before my mom changes her mind." He cranked it and pulled out of the gates.

"Wanna listen to some music?"

"Sure." He turned on the radio and She Doesn't Know She's Got It by Blake Shelton came on. "I love Blake Shelton!"

"Really? Me too." He smiled, as he pulled onto the highway.

"I could listen to him all day long." He laughed.

"Really? Try this." He changed the song to Why by Sabrina Carpenter.

"Yes!"

"She's so hot." I laughed. "What? She is."

"Agreed. You just don't seemlike the type to like her."

"Jonas, Grant, Preston, and I all like her."

"Oh, you poor things!"

"Right." I smiled. I had a plan.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So, lemme get this straight. You want me to sneak Sabrina Carpenter into the list of singers next month?" Bex asked.

"Without any of the boys knowing. It'll be perfect. Oh, Cam. This'll be grand." Macey commented.

"I know. By the first of the month she'll be here in town. CIA gave her some disguises to wear."

"So no one will recognize her!" Liz exclaimed. I rushed to her covering her mouth.

"Lizzie, shhh!!!" She blushed.

"Sorry."

"I want this to be perfect. No foul ups. None at all."

"We'll be extra quiet, Cam."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	13. Chapter 13: Keeping Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cammie keeps her plans a secret and Zach gets nosy wanting to know what it is.

"Can't you just give me one hint?" Zach asked, impatiently.

"Nope. I'm not giving you any hints." I said, walking away. He moved in front of me, dropping his books. Then pulled me to him, our lips touching.

"How about now?"

"Nice try. But my answer is still no, Zachary."

"Dang it, Cam." He walked away. Macey smiled.

"Nice one. But we still need to make sure they don't figure out."

"They won't! Watch and see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	14. Chapter 14: If I Told You, Then I'd Have To Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach is keeping a secret from Cammie. It gets funny and interesting.

"Well, doesn't someone look hot today." Zach said, his playful smirk showing.

"So, I'm hot now. You hear that, Mace?" I commented, grinning at her.

"I'm hearing it. But I'm not believing it." She said, tossing her glossy black hair. When she did that, Preston's attention was directed to her.

"What? Can't I tell her she's hot?" He inquired, trying to hide his guilt. Macey nodded, winking at me.

"Only if you aren't wanting something from her." He looked around.

"Me? What would I want from her?" She rolled her eyes.

"Her secret." He blushed.

"Really. That's a load of hogwash."

"Oh. Is that so?" He grew even more red.

"Yeah. I really don't care."

"Then why are you sufficating the table with cologne?"

"I...Cammie, can we...um...talk? I..." I grinned.

"She was only joking."

"I know. But I...nevermind." His phone rang. "I gotta take this. Excuse me."

"Español por favor, Zachary. Todos ustedes deberían hablar en español."

"Derecha. Perdoname. Vuelvo enseguida." And with that, he rushed out of the room and Grant laughed.

"¿Qué es todo eso?"

"Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte. Lo siento, Cam." Macey looked at me.

 

* * *

 

"You mind telling me what  **your** little dismissal was?" I asked, after cornering him in the elevator.

"I can't, Gallagher Girl." We went down.

"Can't or won't? Just tell me."

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to dicuss my affairs, Ms. Morgan."  _What an idiot! Calling me by my proper boarding school name._

"Why not, Mr. Goode? Secrets don't make friends." I grew impatient.

"In my case, they will. Why don't you tell me your little secrets? I might tell you mine."

"Might?"

"If I think mine is bigger."  _Is it really worth it? Can I handle Macey's yelling if I tell?_ I thought for a minute.  _No. I'd rather not have to._

"Sorry, Mr. Goode. I have to big of a punishment if I do."

"You honestly have nothing to lose. You just think you do."

"I do."

"Well, then." He pressed me to the wall the elevator. "You'll just have to wait." I pulled his shirt, causing him to fall into me.

"I won't wait for this." My lips found his and I gripped his forearms. When I drew back, he smirked.

"Why, Gallagher Girl. Here you are the daughter of the Headmistress and I'm the son of an MI-6 agent and you're carrying on like an immature teenager."

"Then let me go."

"I can't. You see, I like this position."

"Me too." His lips found mine and we kissed until the elevator's bell rang. He pulled away and took my books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	15. Chapter 15: A Moment Of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Cammie's P.O.V.) Cammie finds out about Zach's secret. Has Cammie really had a crush on Mitchell Hope who plays Ben off of Descendents and Descendents 2?

"Ladies and gentlemen you are in for a treat." Grant said, looking at Zach. "Please help me give a rousing Gallagher welcome to...Mitchell Hope...and Dove Cameron as their group sings You And Me!!!" I looked at Zach, who was smiling at me.

"We're dedicating this song to a very special girl out there. Cammie? This is for you." I blushed, as the light hit me and Zach held me close.

"I love you."

"I love you." The music started.

 

Lookin' back at yesterday  
I thought I gave it everything  
But still there's so much road ahead of me

When I looked into your eyes  
I guess I didn't recognise  
Who we are and all that we can be

Sometimes it's hard to find yourself  
But it's worth it in the end  
'Cause in your heart is where it all begins

 

We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Makin' that change  
You gotta believe  
(Whoa, oh, oh)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see

It starts with you and me

(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, hey!)  
It starts with you and me

 

There's something special that I've learned  
It's together we can change the world  
Everybody's got somethin' they can bring

When you take a look inside yourself  
Do you wish that you were something else  
But who you are is who you need to be

Sometimes it's hard to find yourself, but it's worth it in the end  
'Cause in your heart is where it all begins

 

We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Makin' that change  
You gotta believe  
(Whoa, oh, oh)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see

It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me

 

If we all can do our part  
We know that it can be the start  
To bring about the difference that we need, yeah

I promise we can work this out  
I promise we can see it through  
Don't you know it's up to me  
It's up to me and you!

 

We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
(Wanna be free)  
We gotta get loud  
Makin' that change  
You gotta believe  
(Whoa, oh, oh)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see

It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, hey!)  
It starts with you and me

 

Everyone cheered, as Sofia Carson came forward.

"We also heard that Cammie has a best friend. Everyone cheer them on as they come on up." Everyone chanted our names. Macey took my hand and we walked up to the stage. "You guys are gonna sing Space Between. We brought the track." She turned to Jonas and nodded. The music started.

 

I didn't know what you were going through  
I thought that you were fine  
Why did you have to hide?  
I didn't want to let you down  
But the truth is out  
It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart

I really had to go  
And I would never stop you  
Even though we've changed  
Nothing has to change

 

And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between

 

And nothing can stay the same  
It's growing pains  
Be proud of all the scars  
They make you who you are (oh, woah)

I know you have to stay  
But I'll never really leave you  
Nothing has to change even though we've changed

 

And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between

 

There are no words left to say  
I know you gotta find your place  
But this is not the end (no)  
You're part of who I am  
Even if we're worlds apart  
You're still in my heart it will always be you and me, yeah

 

You can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach (I'll never be out of reach) no  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between, yeah

No matter where you go (no matter where you go)  
We can meet in the space between

 

 

"Well, that's a wrap. Thanks for coming." Zach took my mic.

"I think not. Help me welcoe my group. The Gallagher Group with...Chillin Like A Villan!!!" The music started.

 

 

Let me tell you something you can really trust  
Everybody's got a wicked side  
I know you think that you can never be like us  
Watch and learn so you can get it right

You need to drag your feet  
You need to nod your head  
You need to lean back  
Slip through the cracks  
You need to not care  
Uh, you need to not stare  
You need a whole lot of help  
(You need to not be yourself)

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (hey)  
Chillin' like a, chillin' like a (hey), villain

Your attention when you act like that  
Let us teach you how to disappear  
You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat  
Gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here  
You need to watch your back  
You need to creep around  
You need to slide real smooth  
Don't make a sound  
And if you want it, take it  
And if you can't take it, break it  
And if you care about your health  
(Seriously, you need to not be yourself)

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a

I really wanna be bad a lot  
And I'm giving it my best shot  
But it's hard being what I'm not  
Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught  
He's right, we gotta stay low-key  
Now show us how bad you can be  
Like this? (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Like this? (yeah, yeah)  
Oh yeah, I think I got this  
Let's go, I'm ready to rock this  
And I ain't gonna thank you for your help  
I think I found the words to myself

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You need to break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	16. Chapter 16: Being ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cammie meets Mitchell Hope. Personally.  
> But when Dove speaks to Cammie, can she see herself the way Zach does?

"Ms. Morgan?" I turned around to see Mitchell Hope. Looking at me.

"Um, it's Cammie."

"Cammie, then. You are amazing."

"Thank you. Your boyfriend told me that you're a big fan of me. I really like big fans."

"I am. I've seen both of the movies."

"Wow! I like that." He moved closer. "I wanted to give you something. Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and an object landed in my hand and Mitchell kissed my cheek. "Goodbye, Cammie." I walked over to Dove, who was looking at me. "Ready to go?"

"Not yet. I'll be there. Go on." She took my hand and we walked up to my balcony room.

"What are we doing up here?"

"To talk. About your boyfriend."

"We don't date."

"Well, he treats you real good. From what I hear and see."

"No. He's just my friend."

"That might not be how he feels."

"How do you know?"

"I leaned that in our movie. I had a choice. I almost made a bad one. You don't have to. It all starts with you." She stood, taking her necklace off. "Here. I want you to have this. Sofia gave it to me when we first met." She said, putting the necklace around my neck. I held it up and looked at it.

"It's a heart." She nodded.

"Right. Keep it. You'll understand why later."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hey, there you are." I turned and saw Zach. I turned away.  _God! Why doesn't he leave me alone? I think I'm giong to burst._ Tears formed in my eyes He came up behind me, his arms around my waist. "Something wrong?" I pulled away.

"Yes. Us."

"What about us?"

"We...this will never work."

"What won't?"

"Us."

"I don't think I..."

"Listen, Zach. You and me. We will never work out."

"I know. But it's worth it. I can't promise that it'll be easy, though."

"I need some time to think." He touched my cheek.

"You do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	17. Chapter 17: I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Cammie to get her crown. Will she have a Prince Charming too?

"Oh my gosh! Cam, you...you look beautiful!" Bex said, smoothing the end of my long, dark red dress. Lizzie was busy checking everything on her list.

 

"Cam, has he asked you yet?"

"I...no...I mean, not yet..."

"Bex? Lizzie?"

"Yeah?" Bex said, snapping out of her zone.

"Huh?" Lizzie said, looking up from her clipboard.

"Cammie and I need a moment alone." She said, looking at me. They left, closing the door behind them. "Okay. Now talk."

"I told him a few days back that...we wouldn't work...we sort of...clash..." I stepped of the mirror stand, walking to the balcony rail. "God! What's wrong with me, Mace? I want a fairy tale ending...I just...I don't know..."

"I know how you feel. You want Zach, but you are at war with yourself."

"Exactly! How did you know?" She smiled.

"I was there once."

"Really?"

"Yep. And you don't have to do what I almost did."

"What happened?"

"I was about to be crowned, when I saw Preston. He was in the back and he was trying to smile. Then I realized that I could make him smile with one word. One word would rewind everything."

"What was the word?"

"Stop. I said it and the minister looked at me. I looked at the crowd and said, "I'd love to be your Queen, but I can't unless I have someone by my side." Then, I called Preston to the floor and the minister made us a couple. I have never quit loving him."

 

* * *

 

I gracefully walked down the aisle as Photograph by Ed Sheeran played. In front of me, Zach was standing there. And he was smiling. When I reached the front, Zach came down to meet me. "You look beautiful."

"You look hot."

"Oh! Well, you really didn't have to go to that extreme." He offered his arm. "May I?"

"Yes, you may." And we walked up the stairs. Once we got to the minister, he smiled.

"Is this the young man you wish to be joined with?"

"Yes, Bishop. It is."

"And is this the young lady  **you** wish to be joined with?"

"Yes, Bishop. It is."

"Then in the name of Gillian Gallagher, I now call you a couple." Zach looked at me. "Go on. Kiss her." He leaned in and we kissed. As we kissed, his arms went around my waist and my arms went around his neck. Everyone clapped, as flower petals rained on us. I smiled.

"I love you, Zach. I really do."

"And I love you, Cammie." We walked down the aisle together, arm in arm.


	18. Chapter 18: Happily Ever After, Cammie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cammie and her happy ending. She becomes Queen Cammie. Who will she make as her successor, or her princess?

We were dancing to Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. I was about to be crowned Queen Gallagher and I was also about to crown my successor. But I was too happy with the moment I was in. Zach cleared his throat, knocking me out of my daze. I looked at him. "That's better. How would you like to dance to the garden?" I smiled, gripping my dress.

"I'd love that."

"Let's go." We danced out the doorway and into the garden. "I love you so much." He said, as we stopped at the fountain. We looked up, as a shooting star went by. He smirked. "Time for you to make a wish, Ms. Morgan."

"I already have my wish, Mr. Goode."

"And what would that be?" He asked. I smiled, barely touching my lips to his.

"You." I whispered. He grinned. "And just because we come from different groups doesn't mean we are different. I mean, we're still-" He cut me off, by pressing his lips to mine. As we kissed again, I lifted my foot up and the handle on the machine went up and the fountain glowed. He smiled, leaning in.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, you ready?" Lizzie asked. Mom came up.

"She's in my office."

"I'm going. Lizzie, cover me."

"Got it." I followed Mom to her office. She opened the door.

"Sabrina. Thank you so much."

"No. Thank you. And can I take this disguise off?"

"Not until I get you backstage. Security is tight and this is a surprise."

"Right. Lead the way." As I led her backstage, Jonas stopped me.

"Um, my cousin. Her name's Bridgette. Grant shoved her last minute."

"Ok." We kept going until we entered my dressing room.

"Here you go." I took her wig off and she rushed to the changing room and came back, looking beautiful.

"Well. How do I look?"

"Great. Just perfect!"

"Thanks. I hope your boyfriend will be surprised."

"Oh, don't you worry. He will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	19. Chapter 19: Surprise, Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach sees Sabrina for the second time. Does Zach have some secrets that Cammie doesn't know about?

I nodded at Bex, who took the mic from Grant. "Ladies and gentlemen, to kick off tonight's event, let's give a rousing Gallagher welcome to...Sabrina Carpenter!!!" Zach's eyes got big.

"Sab...She's here?" I was shocked.

"You know her well?" He looked at me, realizing that I'd heard what he said.

" **Maybe**. What's it to you?"

"You're hiding something from me." Sabrina stepped out, smiling.

"Want to say how happy I am to see Zach again." Zach smiled. "This is for you and your friends, Zach." The music began.

 

 You like New York city in the daytime

I like New York city in the nighttime  
You say you like sleeping with the air off  
I don't, I need it on  
You like the light coming through the windows  
I sleep late, so I just keep 'em all closed  
You ignore the music on the radio  
I don't, I sing-a-long

I don't ask for you to change, baby no no no  
And you don't ask for me to change

Tell me how we're not alike  
But we work so well and we don't even know why  
Funny how the stars crossed right  
'Cause we work so well and we don't even know why  
You can call it fire and ice  
But we work so well and we don't even know why  
We don't even know why, no no  
We don't even know why, no no no

 

No no no no  
We like it in the daytime  
We like it in the end of time  
No no no no  
We like it in the daytime  
We like it in the end of time

Cold outside and you're just in a t-shirt  
I have cold blood even in a sweater  
You start your night sippin' by the kilo  
I don't, I know you know

I don't ask for you to change, baby no no no  
And you don't ask for me to change

Tell me how we're not alike  
But we work so well and we don't even know why  
Funny how the stars crossed right  
'Cause we work so well and we don't even know why  
You can call it fire and ice  
But we work so well and we don't even know why  
We don't even know why, no no (no no no)  
We don't even know why, no no no

No no no no  
We like it in the daytime (we don't even know)  
We like it in the end of time (we don't even know)  
No no no no We like it in the daytime  
(We don't even know, know, know, know, know, know, know, know, know)

Somehow we end up on the same side  
And you wouldn't think that we'd be alright  
Even our eyes are different colors, but we see fine  
Somehow we end up on the same side (up on the same side)  
And you wouldn't think that we'd be alright (think that we'd be alright)  
Even our eyes are different colors, but we see fine

tell me how we're not alike  
But we work so well and we don't even know why ('cause we work so well and we don't even know why, why)  
Funny how the stars crossed right 'cause we work so well and we don't even know why  
You can call it fire and ice  
But we work so well and we don't even know why ('cause we work so well and we don't even know why, why)  
We don't even know why, no no  
We don't even know why, no no no

No no no no  
We like it in the daytime (oh)  
We like it in the end of time (we don't even know why)  
No no no no  
We like it in the daytime  
We like it in the nighttime

 

 

The crowd cheered, as she left the stage. She took me and Zach to the lounge room. "So, you're probably shocked."

"She's got a right to be."

"I was a target. A guy I dated was working for The Circle. When I left him for the guy I'm with now, he came after me. I asked CIA for the best agent they had to be my guard. They sent Zach."

"And one night at one of her concerts, I killed him."

"And now I'm free."

"Yep." I looked at Sabrina.  _Was he going to leave me? Was I going to have to let him go?_ I looked at Zach.  _He likes her...not you,_ I thought. "Something wrong, Cam?"

"Me? No. But I think I'm up."

"I'll come with-"

"No." He looked at me. "I mean, I can go by myself." I walked out, closing the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	20. Chapter 20: Happily Ever After After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cammie reveals her successor. And Sabrina leaves, saying her goodbyes. I really hope liked it!!!!!

"Well." I said, looking at Zach. "This is the part where I pick my successor. She is kind, loving, and responsible. But most of all, she's a rules-optional type girl. And I love her." I looked at Bex. "Bex, come up here." As she came, I pulled out my old crown. I placed it on her head. "In the name of Gillian Gallagher, I dub you Princess Gallagher. All rise and bow." Zach joined me, as the crowd bowed. Grant took her hand. Everyone cheered, as the music started. I left and took the elevator up. Then I went to my balcony rail.  _How could I have been so stupid? How could I have let him do this to me?_ I thought. I held back tears.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I turned and saw Zach. He was propped against the doorway. I gripped the rail, as I looked outside.

"I should've never brought her."

"What do you mean?"

"Go be with her. You like her."

"No. You've got me all wrong."

"No, I think I've got you figured out perfectly."

"Fine. One of us should see her off, though."

"You go. I don't need my heart broken any more than it already has been." He backed away and left. I walked down and went out to the lake. Macey was waiting.

"Tell me. Tell me how you feel." We sat down.

"Macey, I thought he liked me. Why doesn't he like me? Why did he spend his time fooling around with me?" The tears came long and fast. She held me close.

"It's okay, Cammie. It's okay. I'm here, you hear me? I'm right here." She hugged me close.

 

 

_Zach's P.O.V._

 

"So, where's your girlfriend?" Sab asked, smiling. She placed her bags down, hugging me.

"Um, she didn't want to come." She pushed me away.

"Zach, what's going on? Tell me."

"Sab, I...I don't think it...matters..."

"Tell me."

"She thinks I like you instead of her."

"I don't blame her. That's the same thing Chris did."

"You never told me that."

"Chris Brown was an extremely popular singer. His friends wanted to know who you were. He felt that you were too involved. But after you killed Nick, he realized that you really had no feelings from me."

"What should I do, Sab?"

"Go to her. I'll tell Chris you said hey."

"Okay. Goodbye, Sab." She smiled.

"I'll keep in touch, Zach. This is for you." She leaned in, kissing my cheek. "That's for helping me. Chris was begining to worry."

"I did what I had to do." I watched her leave. And the limo disappeared. I walked outside and followed the path out to the lake, where Macey sat with Cammie. She was in Macey's arms. She looked up at me.

"You should go before she wakes." She whispered. I shook my head.

"You could slide out and I could slip in and when she wakes up, I'd be here instead of you."

"Why?"

"I need to be here to talk to her when she wakes up."

"I hope she listens. She's really emotionally insecure right now."

"Go and you'll find out." We swapped places and she left.

 

* * *

 

 

_Cammie's P.O.V._

 

I woke up to rough hands in my hair. "You're awake." I looked up at the face of the voice.

"Zach? What are you doing here?"

"Macey left and I found you here."

"Where's Sabrina?"

"Gone. She left."

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"Because I don't love her." He pulled out his phone and the song Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. "Come on and dance with me." I stood and we danced.

"So, you don't like her?" I rested my on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"No. I never did." I leaned, my lips touching his neck.

"Really?" I looked at him.

"Cammie, I..." He leaned, touching his lips to mine. We continued to dance, as we kissed. The music stopped. As Photograph came on, he looked at me. I knew what he was going to say and I knew I was sure of two things. I was super tired and I'd fallen madly in love with him.

"Say it. I need to hear it." He grinned, brushing my cheek with his hand.

"I love you. I love you very much." He ran his thumb over my lips. "You are  **so** beautiful. You are the  **most** beautiful girl I've ever met. Do you hear me?" I pulled myself to him tighter.

"I do. I hear you. Just don't let me go."

"I'll never let you go."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I promise, Cammie." He leaned in, kissing me again. When he pulled away, I smiled. Then we heard clapping. We looked and saw our group with Mom and Joe. And Abby with Townsend. Macey, Bex, and Lizzie ran up and hugged me. Grant, Preston, and Jonas grabbed Zach and held him close. We pulled away from our group and kissed. "Cammie." He breathed.

"Zach." I leaned into him, tears flowing down my cheeks.

 

Three Years Later...

Zach and I were walking along the sidewalk of some of the stores in Paris. Then he stopped letting go of my hand and knelt down. "Cammie, I have fallen in love with you. I want to be the one thing you will always need. So, that being said...Cameron Ann Morgan, will you marry me?" Tears filled my eyes, as he opened the ringbox. A stunning diamond ring glistened up at me.

"Yes, Zachary Hayden Goode, I will marry you." He stood slipping the ring on my finger.

"And I know I'm not rich and wealthy like Preston, but I-" I shook my head.

"No. I don't care about money. I care about love and happiness." We kissed, not paying any attention to our surroundings.

"I love you, Babe." He said, touching my cheeks.

"I love you too, Zach." I said, my hands on his shoulders. That truly was a happily ever after, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment
> 
> These are the songs I put in the book:
> 
> If Only - Dove Cameron  
> Bless Myself - Lucy Hale  
> Make You Believe - Lucy Hale  
> A Million Dreams - The Greatest Showman  
> Catch Me - Demi Lavoto  
> Chillin Like A Villan - Descendents 2  
> You And Me - Descendents 2  
> Why - Sabrina Carpenter  
> Break My Heart - Spectacular

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I love to write and I LOVE Zach. I totally ship Zammie!  
> I'm a little new to this so...please comment on this. My best friend says I don't use details, so she is helping me with this.


End file.
